Dominance
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to Konoha, everyone goes to a party thrown by the one and only Hokage, Naruto! But tradgedy enesues after the party as Naruto is struck with the penalty of death as he protects Sakura. Will they find out who did it before the killer comes after the rest of the gang? Rated M for death, cussing and sexual situations. GaaSaku With NaruSaku & tiny bit SasuSaku
1. The Party's Just Begun

**A/N: It's been a long time. I've waited long enough. Now, heres...DOMINANCE! Once of my BEST works EVER since I started writing stories on my laptop. With no mouse. XD Well, enjoy!**

Dominance

Chapter 1: The Party

Sakura was walking home from a party celebrating the return of Sasuke, and she only drank one glass of wine. However, most the party guests were dead drunk, her friend, Gaara, being one of the good ones. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered why she had left so quickly...

(flashback)

_There was people everywhere, laughing, dancing, drinking and so on. Sakura had been the last one to come to the party, and when she stepped inside, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Sakura sighed; She was used to this. Finally, a shout came from the crowd._

_"Oi! Sakura-chan! I'm over here!_

_ Sakura grinned. She KNEW that Naruto would save her!_

_She quickly walked over to where he was and greeted, "__Hi, Naruto-kun! Sorry I'm late." He laughed. "No problem! So...are you SURE that you're ready to see Sasuke-teme's face again?" She nodded solemly._

_They suddenly heard, "And now, citizens of Konoha, the guest of honor, after 5 long years, yours truly, SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

_Everyone but Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, Neji and Kankuro cheered. Why? They were too busy booing, except Shika, who was asleep._

_"Kami, do they really have to be so loud?!" Sakura yelled over the noise, covering her ears._

_ Naruto turned to Neji. "Why'd you not cheer?" He asked. Neji shrugged. "I never really liked the Uchiha jerk anyway." He stoicly replied. Naruto nodded in understanding. "Ah. I see."_

_Sakura laughed with Naruto on a joke, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and glared. Of course. WHY, of ALL people, did it have to be SASUKE UCHIHA?!_

_He smirked. "Hello, __babe__," he said seductively._

_I groaned. "Hello, ASSFACE," I spat._

_He grinned. "Feisty, I __**LOVE **__it," He said, trying to reach my abnormally large breasts._

_Fear kicked in as I ran away screaming, tears streaming down my face. To most people I must've looked insane, but I was just going by instinct._

_I heard Ino shout, "Forehead! Where ya goin?! The party's only begun!"_

(end)

I strangled a sob as I thought about what the man I hated most might've done to me. As I walked home, I heard shouting coming near an alley where I was headed. What I heard next made me freeze in my tracks in anger, fear and sadness.

**A/N: So...how'd you like the first chap of Dominance? Now, for the lack of plentiful reviews, (Naruto Truth or Dare MADNESS! being an example) If by every chapter I get at least 10 reviews, I'll give you the next chapter by the 10th review. BTW, if U didn't like this, PLEASE don't start talkin' trash about it! I hate it and spamming innocent little fanfictions isn't nice. For ou the people who do, how would YOU like it if I talked trash about your prized fanfictions, which you give love, words, heart and soul into?!**

**For all you spammers, NO CYBER COOKIES TO YOU! That is all.**

**Review and get a free insta-cyber cookie! (Which means that I don't have to give them to you! just grab one out of the pile of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cookies! :D**

**Hasta va Lista, baby! :)**


	2. Important Note! PLEASE READ!

Hello.

You might wonder why I haven't updated in a while, right?

*ahem* Ok. Well.

The reason is...I haven't had time to do it.

And, besides...

You wanna know the REAL reason I don't do it?

*fake laugh* Well...

The reason is...

-Drumroll-

I ONLY GOT **1 **MEASLY REVIEW!

Yes, you heard me. 1.

I gotta say, I was really disappointed when I got that one review.

Not because of the review itself, of course not!

I mean, I really have got to thank that one reviewer for reviewing.

It just made my day when I got the message. :)

But what made me disappointed was that I waited and waited, for hours upon end, waiting for SOMETHING, and I just didn't get the fucking message!

I guess I'm gonna put this:

(1) Either up for adoption

(2) Delete it forever

(3) After I delete it, give the story info to a nice writer that could make it blossom into a beautiful fanfiction like I never could

Although I'd much rather go up for 3, I'm leaving it up to you.

Au Revoir

~Angel of the Axis


	3. Stay Strong for Me!

Sup guys, hey, listen.

After replying to an abnormally SWEET review (Seriously, I love you, reviewer) I have taken time to think about this, and I have decided that:

NO, I'm not going to:

A. Put it up for adoption.

B. Delete the file forever and be done with it.

or

C. Give the story to a beautiful writer so that they could make it loved.

I am NOT going to do that.

It's going to take some time, but I assure you...that this story...will not be deleted.

OR ANY OF THE THINGS THAT I PUT ON A B AND C!

That's right, folks. I'm keeping it forever.

And I'm going to work on it until I can get it finished, but there's one slight...complication to this decision.

I don't have my trusty and faithful laptop back yet, and when I do, I can put up another chapter.

BUT DON'T FRET, my lovely and kind reviewers!

I am going to post sneak peaks (of what I remember) on Chapter 2, and you guys, still stay strong for me, ok?

Thank you!~

Au Revoir~

Angel of the Axis


	4. My Pain and His Death

**A/N: Hey, wazzup bitches?! I finally got my laptop back, because my mom's letting me use it because my dad is at bowling. THANX MOM~**

**To all my reviewers/readers: THANK YOU FOR STAYING STRONG AND STICKING WITH IT FOR ME! CHAP 2 IS FINALLY UP!**

**Here's a cyber hug :3**

**Disclaimer: ...Is my name Masashi Kishimoto? If it's not, then no. I don't own Naruto. Sorry.**

Chapter 2: My Pain & His Death

...

"I LOVE HER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

...My heart almost stopped.

"YEAH, BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU MIGHT'VE DONE TO HER!"

...I smiled for a second.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT HER NOW!"

...The smile fell.

"SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER TO ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WANT TO FORCEFULLY _SLEEP _WITH HER?! YOU'RE SICK, YA KNOW THAT?"

...

"LIKE I SAID, I DON'T CARE. I WANT HER, AND I WANT HER **NOW**!"

...I gasped.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BASTARD!"

...

A punch was thrown.

I heard fighting and screaming, and my heart dropped.

Naruto was fighting for me.

Fighting Sasuke, who wanted to rape me at the party.

I peeked into the alley to see Naruto and Sasuke drenched in blood, and Sasuke was holding a knife, the cold, hard, bloody metal glinting in the moonlight. Cuts, bruises and deep, bloody gashes and scattered all over their bodies as Sasuke got into a battle stance.

Naruto looked back for a second and smiled weakly. The smile disappeared as he looked back and saw Sasuke running towards him with the knife.

He glared at the Uchiha with hatred.

Tears stung my cheeks as I ran home faster than ever before when I heard his last words:

"SAKURA-CHAN! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND DON'T LOOK BACK! HURRY! GET TO SAFETY! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto's final scream and the sound of metal cutting into flesh pierced the quiet stillness of the night and hot tears leaked out of my eyes, before everything silenced.

His scream and that cutting sound broke my heart as I realized...

...

Naruto was dead.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG I'm SOO sorry that I killed poor Naruto-kun!**

**I so sorry... ;A;**

**~Angel**


	5. Reaching Safety

**A/N: Hey people~ I'm back!**

**I've decided to upload all the chapters at once that I actually have done, so that you don't have to wait A MILLION YEARS just for the next chap.**

**Enjoy this chappie~**

**WARNING: Return of the language! There WILL be bad language in this. Very VERY foul language. Just thought that I might warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Naruto. *damn***

* * *

Chapter 3: Reaching Safety

Once I was near Gaara's house, I saw Temari waiting for me, and she quickly ran to meet me in the street.

"Sakura! What happened to you?" She yelled.

Tears streamed as I screamed and sobbed. I still couldn't believe that he died protecting me.

The person I had known and loved since I was little.

The person that I trusted with all my heart and soul since Sasuke left us.

Naruto...

Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and Shikamaru came running once they heard me scream.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? What's wrong?!" Gaara yelled, shaking me. I still kept crying.

Gaara's POV

We came running when we heard her scream. I grabbed her and started to shake her.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? What's wrong?!" I yelled. She kept crying and screaming.

Horror and realization struck my panicked and worried face as I realized...

Naruto wasn't with her.

"Sakura! Where's Naruto?" I asked, halting my shaking. I let her sob into my chest. I could make out a few words she said...

"N-naruto-kun...S-sasuke...fight..." She said through the sobs. We gasped at her next words...

"...D-dead..."

I started shaking. A few tears escaped my eyes. Naruto was dead. he was a fellow jinchuuriki, and he was killed by that...**Uchiha brat's hands**.

"N-N-Naruto..." She whispered as she blacked out.

A low growl escaped my throat as I started to transform into Shukaku.

"N-Naruto..." I hissed. Fangs protruded from my mouth.

"W-whoa, Gaara! Calm down!" Temari shouted.

I turned to her and glared.

"Calm down..." I whispered.

C-CALM DOWN?!" I shouted, breaking every nearby window in five miles of Konoha.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN A THEIVING GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH FUCKING KILLED OUR FRIEND THAT WE ALL LOVE?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER HE JUST GOT FUCKING MURDERED?! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT BASTARD, I'LL BRUTALLY MURDER HIM AND SEND HIM TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!" I roared as I turned more and more into the demon inside that cursed me.

I stopped my transformation when Sakura whimpered in her sleep, "N-no...G-Gaara-kun...don't do t-this..."

I turned back into normal me and she smiled in her sleep.

I sighed at her and rubbed her forehead soothingly.

"Well, what are we gonna do about Sasuke now?" Temari asked, a dark hint in her voice as she said that **name**.

I growled.

"I don't know, but we're going to have payback for what that motherfucker did to us." Neji's unmistakable voice thundered.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh...shocking~**

**What're they gonna do when they actually FIND Naruto-kun?**

**Stay tuned, dearest readers/reviewers!**

**Please R/R~**

**~Angel**


	6. Sweet Memories and Realization

**A/N: HEY and welcome to Chappie 4~**

**I thank all of you who've stuck with me through this hell of a ride.**

**CYBER HUGGLES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: ...I finally own it!...JUST KIDDING. I don't own Naruto :C**

-LINE- (sorry it wasn't working for some reason!)

Chapter 4: Sweet Memories & Realization

The next day, somebody found Naruto's body and they had a proper funeral for him in the park. 'I Will Remember You' by Sarah McLachlan came on and made quite a few people start crying.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

"We're gathered here today, to honor..." The preacher began before sniffling.

There were mixed reactions at his grave from everyone.

Temari and Tsunade were sobbing quietly.

Sakura and Hinata were crying hysterically.

Gaara blinked back tears.

Kakashi had tears streaming down his masked cheeks.

Kankuro sniffled and tried to comfort the two crying girls.

Neji held a hard face but had tears in his eyes notheless.

Sasuke was watching from a distance. But he was _grinning_.

He was actually _glad _for Naruto's death because that meant no more protecter for the poor broken cherry blossom. He knew the damage he'd inflicted her, and he _loved _it.

"...This next song is dedicated to the wonderful, brave, protective and lovely life that Naruto Uzumaki has lived. I know that he is looking down from the heavens at us right now, and he's proud of all that he's done to change our lives forever. God bless Naruto Uzumaki, our beloved Hokage and friend to us."

As the song 'I Can Walk On Water' by Basshunter came on, he ran as far away as he could and then laughed mercilessly.

_I can walk on water, I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die_

Those words stung Sakura's broken heart. It summed up Naruto's whole life to her. He might've played pranks and joked around alot, but at times he got serious, he held a powerful leadership ability. And now...

...he was gone.

She got up from her position on the ground and walked away with Gaara, hand-in-hand.

He could tell she was upset about what Sasuke had done; Everyone was. She wasn't the only one who had thought of Naruto as a close friend.

To Gaara, he was a fellow demon, friend and Sasuke-hater. They were always protective of Sakura, and always thought & treated her as a sister.

And now he was gone.

He fought Sasuke to the death just to protect Sakura from getting raped that horrible night by the man she hated most.

He couldn't believe that Sasuke had killed him in minutes...

**Wait.**

_Minutes?! If he was really fighting him to the death, it would take hours! There had to be someone else with him for it to take __minutes__._

_Maybe someone else who hated Naruto...?_

Gaara's thoughts were interupped when he heard Sakura scream.

Sakura's POV

Gaara walked me back to my house and looked very deep in thought; He was probably thinking about how Naruto was murdered. Suddenly, Sasuke knocked me down, successfully pinning me down in the dusty dirt and hungrily kissed me.

Now, for one thing, and ONE thing only, I know that this isn't my first time being kissed.

Oh no.

This has been exactly my 23rd time being kissed.

All 22 other times...well, I think you know who kissed me.

He suddenly grasped my right breast, breaking the kiss a few seconds later.

I stared at him for a few moments before sucking in a huge gulp of air and screaming at the top of my lungs...

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!"

That seemed to knock Gaara back into reality, and he growled at Sasuke, who was currently feeling me up.

I only screamed louder, if that was humanly possible. Sasuke smirked an evil smirk.

"Well, well, well, Gaara of the DESERT." He spat out 'desert' as if it was a bad word.

Frankly, I think that Sasuke wouldn't spit out a bad word with so much venom, because he cusses a lot, and most of them are directed at my protectors.

I growled at him, a large red blush on my face, before kicking him in the balls and forcing him off of me, yelling, "FUCK OFF, SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke froze on the spot, currently in the middle of holding his balls and groaning in pain.

I immediately froze too, not realizing beforehand that I'd used Naruto's old nickname for Sasuke.

_Sasuke-teme..._

We remained frozen for a few seconds, before going back to what we were doing. Sasuke let out a loud, long string of curses and held his balls, groaning in pain every few seconds. I laughed.

'Well, looks like he won't be reviving his clan anytime soon!' I thought in triumph.

**"Hell yeah! High fucking five, CHA!" **Inner cheered, high-fiving me in my mind.

"...Motherfucking son of a bitch." He finished.

Soon, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama along with several ANBUs came running our direction. I glared at Sasuke and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Sasuke tried to rape me."

They gasped.

"In public."

More gasps.

"In front of the Kazekage and friend, Gaara."

Now our friends were here, along with all of Sasuke's fangirls.

Gasps, screams of horror and terror and loud rambling came from the crowd.

Hinata and Tenten were trying to comfort Ino, who was sobbing hysterically in rage.

Shikamaru was trying to restrain Neji, who was enraged at the Uchiha along with Shikamaru, Kankuro, and pretty much almost all of the males there.

Tsunade marched angrily to us, seething with rage and anger at Sasuke, before yelling.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! WHEN YOU ARRIVED BACK TO KONOHA I GAVE YOU A REMINDER NOT TO DO ANYTHING, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD RECIEVE CONSEQUENCES. BUT TRYING TO RAPE OUR BEST MEDIC AND CLOSE FRIEND/SISTER TO NARUTO UZUMAKI?! EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT THE HOKAGE ANYMORE, I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO A MONTH IN PRISON. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise and anger at the ex-Hokage before yelling one thing:

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

I felt a little bad for the Uchiha, so I turned to face Tsunade and kindly demanded asked her, "Tsunade-sama, is this REALLY necessary?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "He almost raped you, for Kami's sake! Is there ANY other punishment I can give him that would be a little bit more remorseful?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it a few seconds later.

**"She does have a good point," **Inner mused.

I finally nodded in defeat. I turned to Gaara. "Gaara, do you agree?" I asked.

He calculated it for a few seconds, before nodding. "Yes," he stated.

And the deed was done.

Sasuke Uchiha:

Sentenced to a month in prison for attemped rape to Konohagakure's famous and BEST medic.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to all of you Sasuke fangirls, but I JUST DON'T LIKE HIM, OKAY?**

**Thank you~**

**Alright, so next chapter...I really don't know.**

**Bye~**

**R/R PLEASE :3**

**~Angel**


End file.
